A Solar Eclipse
by cherrypie467
Summary: Follow Solarpaw, with the help of a tom of thunderclan, as she tries to find the courage to help her clan Moonclan, a clan sent by Starclan to become the fifth clan, fit in. Will she be able to show not only the clans of the lake but also her clan mates, that Moonclan truly belongs beside Windclan, Riverclan, Thunderclan, and Shadowclan. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I walked in place beside my mother, Sunspot, breathing deeply. I felt a soft tan tail rest on my shoulder, I looked over to see the tan with large ginger spots pelt of my mother and looked into her bright sky blue eyes and saw the expression in her eyes. She felt my unease and was trying to comfort me. I had prepared myself for this day, this day when the newly formed moonclan walked in to interrupt the moon high gathering that the four clans Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan held every full moon under a truce. I walked up the dreaded trail and felt sharp stones scrape my paws. The white part of my ginger pelt glowed in the bright moonlight, and my navy blue eyes looked almost like the black of the darkness of nights. I had been named after the combination of my white fur that glows in the moonlight and my orange fur that shines in the sun, and that name was Solarpaw. It was an odd name in fact many knew not of the phenomenon that occurred the night I had been born. The day the moon blocked out the sun and the day my parents, my mother with a coat of the sun, a father I never knew had a coat of the moon, gave birth to me, under the solar eclipse, the cat with the combination of the sun and the moon.

Moonstar walked over to the center of the gathering island ignoring the constant stares and whispers about the new cats. "Silence," a white tabby shecat called from her place on a branch. The cats of the four clans grew silent as they awaited the leaders responses.

"Who are you, and why do you dare to interrupt a gathering," this time a white calico tom spoke.

My faithful leader breathed in and then spoke without hesitation or fear, " I am Moonstar the first leader of Moonclan. We have been sent by star clan too become the fifth clan of the forest." His coat of pure white glimmered under the moon light with the same brilliance of mine. Mummers of unease rippled through the crowd most of wariness and others of fear or anger.

"Why would Starclan send you to become the fifth clan of the forest and if they did want a another clan why not bring back Skyclan," the white tabby called. Voices of agreement came from various cats. Every cat in the clans had heard the tales of the ancient fifth clan that left because the dreaded twolegs had destroyed their territory. Skyclan pleading the other clans for spare territory, had left after the other clans told them that they had nothing to spare and sent Skyclan away.

"Skyclan has their own destiny elsewhere, and if you don't believe me, why not ask _our_ ancestors then," the white tom spoke. Hisses came from the toms and shecats as the white leader had claimed that Starclan was Moonclans ancestors as well.

"Silence, I have a solution to our bickering about this problem," a sleek black tom with Ivey green eyes hissed. "I believe you will agree on this plan, Dovestar of Thunderclan," he turned to look at the white tabby that had spoken first, "Spottedstar of Windclan, and Flowstar of Riverclan," he continued motioning to each clan leader. After a moment of conversing with the other leaders, a grey tom with white paws stepped up and voiced, "After you Shiftystar." With a swift nod he headed over to the nearest warrior and with a quick movement he extended his claws and swiped at a Moonclan warriors throat. Blood flowed and before anyone could make a movement the shecat eyes dark light blue eyes faded to a milky color and fell down dead right beside her mate and only daughter staining their paws in blood.

Before the clans had a chance to speak Shiftystar stepped up and shouted, "I know you may be alarmed at my actions but I have a reason." He paused to see if anyone was to interrupt him then continued, "if Starclan approves this death then we shall drive Moonclan away, but if Starclan covers up the full moon then we shall accept them as a new clan."

"let Starclan decide their fate," the four leaders yowled in together. The cats waited in silence until grey clouds covered the moon and rain started falling, It was clear to all the cats that Starclan was in rage of what had happened.

"Starclan has decided that Moonclan will stay," an elderly black cat with tangled fur called. Many of the cats had exchanged words of nasty nature, before following their leaders away. I had prepared for the worst to happen, I prepared for rejection, being hated and despised, but I never prepared for what happened that night the one cat I loved most, and the only kin I had ever known died before me slain by the leader of Shadowclan, Shiftystar. standing beside me and my leader my mother had fallen blood flowing from her neck. That day I had lost my mother and had saw the true hatred the other clans had for us as, I saw the despise in all the leaders eyes as they gazed upon the us as Starclan decided us to be the new clan of the lake, and the sorrow, and sadness in the eyes of a white with two spots of brown one upon his tail and one on his right eye, and his sparkling blue eyes that had saw what unfolded.


	2. Characters

**I KNOW ITS A SHORT LIST BUT IM NOT THE BEST AT COMING UP WITH LOTAS NAMES SO ANYWAYS THESE ARE THE ONES I HAVE RIGHT NOW. AT LEAST I HAVE ALMOST ALL OF MOONCLAN DONE.**

**MOONCLAN**

**LEADER: **Moonstar- a pure with furred tom with bright blue eyes. 9 lives remaining **  
DEPUTY: **Darkfog- a black tom with clouded light blue eyes.**  
MEDICINE CAT: **Tinyleaf- am calico shecat with leafy green eyes. **  
WARRIORS: **firpelt- shecat  
Birchfur- shecat  
Grouseheart- shecat  
Hawktalon- tom  
Eaglewing- tom  
Grasspelt- tom

Thrushfang- tom  
Sharptooth- tom  
Oakbreeze- shecat **  
**Rushwing- shecat**  
**Shinefur- shecat **  
APPRENTICES: **Eclipsepaw- a white shecat with ginger spots and dark navy blue eyes.  
Emberpaw- tom  
Branchpaw- shecat**  
ELDERS: **Thornclaw- tom**  
QUEENS: **Sweetheart- shecat (kits: willowkit- shecat, tumblekit- tom)  
Blackleaf- shecat (expecting)

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER: **Dovestar- shecat**  
DEPUTY:  
MEDICINE CAT:  
WARRIORS: **Tangleleaf- tom  
Fawnheart- shecat  
Tigerflash

**APPRENTICES: **Skypaw- a white tom with two spots of brown one upon his tail and one on his right eye, and has blue sparkling eye

**ELDERS:**

**QUEENS:**

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER: **Flowstar- , a light grey tom with white paws and blue sightless eyes.**  
DEPUTY:  
MEDICINE CAT:  
WARRIORS:  
APPRENTICES:  
ELDERS:  
QUEENS:**

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER:** Spottedstar- tom**  
DEPUTY:  
MEDICINE CAT: **Meadowbreeze- shecat**  
WARRIORS:  
APPRENTICES:  
ELDERS:  
QUEENS:**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER: **Shiftystar**  
DEPUTY:  
MEDICINE CAT: **Willowwish **  
WARRIORS: **Nighrain  
Hawkshadow**  
APPRENTICES:  
ELDERS:  
QUEENS:**


End file.
